Cadet Martini
Cadet Martini History Cadet Martini is one of the triplets born to the baby mama and Tort, who now lives with his dad and Jude. His full name is Martin Alonzo Daka Zuniga Moorhead, though he usually just goes by Martin. He is the youngest of the triplets, being the last to come out of the log ride that is baby mama's vadge. He initially hated Tortellini, and prefers Jude over his own father. He is starting to come around though, especially after the kids were seperated from them for so long while they recovered. He is a silent mastermind with a foul mouth, and knows when to suck up and to who. While living with Amanda and her Earther friends, he developed a severe crush on Brittany, even though is half her age. He currently lives with his siblings and dads, and has taken to actually doing his chores once in awhile. Martin is exceptionally smart, and when he actually applies himself, he does well in class. Powers Martin has inherited the genetically engineered regenerative capability of his father, along with some of the magical abilities of his mother. 10 Years Later In ten years, Martin is not only better behaved, but he's actually on a better path than many would have predicted for the young boy. He has not only ceased his destructive ways, but he has chosen to complete his Captain training and go into medical school. He lives with Artie and Cannoli at the base, and attends high school with the other kids his age, including his brother and sister. His crush on Brittany has lessened, but is not completely gone. On top of this, he's developed somewhat of a crush on Aedan Forte, and has had several run-ins with the other young man. Growing up as an outcast, Martin often finds it hard to exist socially, and is awkward when surrounded by others. He is self-loathing and self-destructive to an almost pathological degree under his quiet outer shell. He does well in school, making all A's as opposed to Miguel's D's and F's. He also works at the local hospital in the ER, having started off doing charts and paperwork and working his way up to being a nurse. His goal is to get through med school and go into the hospitals surgical residency program, finally reaching his goal as a general surgeon. He often works late doing sutures and running labs for the interns and nurses in the ER or spending time in the clinic with non-surgical cases. He is often seen in scrubs when not in school and can be seen studying for his classes or for job. He is licensed to do CPR and is licensed in First Aid. Martin has also revealed some interesting details about his childhood, mainly concerning the torture Macy, the oldest daughter, put the triplets through when they were growing up. While Mila got the brunt of the abuse, Martin still suffered some physial abuse when he crossed Macy, stood up for Mila or just plan got in the way. His relationship with Jude is stronger than ever, and his step-father is a role model to the young man. His relationship with Tort on the other hand has deteriorated to such a level that he usually refers to him as Simon or Mother. His best friend is his sister, or Womb Buddy, Milagritos. The two share most personal secrets, as well as a special telepathic bond. She was one of the main catalysts in his falling out with Tort, and the two moved out together to live at the base with Artie. Martin also looks up to his "Grandpa Addie and Grandpa Zo" whom are still Truths. Category:Student Category:Magicfags Category:Shadowfag Category:Gaian Category:Orange Hivemind